


Among the Gods

by Vendetta_Keres



Series: "Do the Gods See Me?" [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Among us, Inspired by The Most Dangerous Game, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta_Keres/pseuds/Vendetta_Keres
Summary: A game day outing between friends, acquaintances, and nemeses. When Artemis gathers many of the Greek pantheon's most well-known rivals to a live, charmed recreation of a famous new indie game released by Pomegranate Tech that includes eliminating your enemies to become victorious, what will happen as our characters enjoy a 'free pass' to seek out vengeance?A short series inspired by the book 'The Most Dangerous Game' and the video game 'Among Us'.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Apollo/Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis/Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades & Poseidon & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: "Do the Gods See Me?" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. "Over-Hyped"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Vendetta again-  
> Being the vindictive type I am. I am often kicked from Among Us servers once I avenge myself or my teammates. My name and playing style make people assume I am a hacker quite often- I guess I am just too good. With the amount of experience I have driving other gamers mad on Among Us servers and recently rereading the book 'The Most Dangerous Game', I was inspired to create this short spin-off alternate universe. Even if you do not play the video game or have read the book, I am sure you will understand the storyline and, hopefully, love the plot. 
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful, little sister and fellow Lore Olympus, Greek Mythology, and Among Us fan for beta reading this short series for me.

“I’m not sure about this Artemis…” Persephone muttered while squeezing her curvy body into the sparkly, magenta leggings and a matching long-sleeved crop top hoodie made of a knit sweater material. She matched the plain garments with some white running shoes and weaved wildflowers all throughout her French plait. “How did some of these people agree to meet in the same room? You and Apollo hate Hades, Hades can’t stand to be near Apollo, Ares could pick a fight with anyone there… can Hera and Zeus even stay in the same room for an hour?”

Artemis only let out a small chuckle and shook her head whilst packing her bow and arrows into their case.

“Well, I’m not wrong!”

“No you’re completely right,” Artemis reassured, “Many agreed to my small gathering on the promise of getting the chance to shoot at each other.” She grinned mischievously.

The wires in Persephone’s brain finally made the connection that other gods had motives too. She agreed to this game herself because she would have a chance to swing her scythe at Apollo without anyone batting an eye. The god of the sun, medicine, and being creepy/ would not leave her alone; and she needed a bigger message than breaking his lyre and shoving it in his face.

Persephone rolled her rosy orbs, “Thank Gaia Gods are immortal, “she sighed, “We would all die from our stupidity.”

“We need to let out some steam as Zeus says.” Artemis countered sarcastically.

The amethyst goddess finished rolling up her violet leggings and threw on a matching purple hoodie that said, _‘Artie’s Archer Camp for Dummies’_. Completing her outfit by matching her white sneakers to her white eye mask.

 _If only she knew how much ‘steam’ I had_. Persephone groaned internally.

* * *

“So, I can leave after I kill someone right?” Hades said in his monotonous voice that he reserved for dealing with only two specific people in his life.

The three brothers were lounging in the main living area of Zeus’ manor. Fully dressed in their game attire and awaiting other attendees to arrive at the first game location.

“No! That’s not how the game works,” Poseidon replied cluelessly. This would probably the first and only time anyone would ever see the King of the Ocean in forest green combat boots paired with jeans and a shirt that matched perfectly in shade.

“Did you raid my son’s closet?” Zeus raised an eyebrow at his second-eldest brother’s unusual fashion choice.

“He loaned them to me since we all have to wear our given color and I was told we would be on some unpredictable terrain.” He shrugged. Wiggling his feet in the green boots.

“You can still fly you dummy.” Hades shook his head. He wore the indigo sweatsuit that he often went on runs in. His earbuds were even in his pocket if he found a good camping spot to hide and just reply to emails while the idiots stabbed each other. The god of the dead has seen enough death to not use it as a stress outlet.

“What I don’t understand is why Zeus chose to wear a white suit and hat for this. You are going to get blood stains and look so obvious, bro.” Poseidon pointed out.

“None of the other colors would have matched my season and Artemis took purple.” Zeus folded his arms annoyed.

“Your season?” Hades looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, my season. My complexion means that winter colors look best on me. Such as blues, purples, white…”

Hades quickly cut him off, “This is a mystery murder game, Zeus, not a beauty pageant-”

Poseidon was now interrupting, “wait, wait! What season am I, Zeus?” Poseidon asked curiously.

Zeus leaned back in his seat and stared at Posie for a minute. “Since you rock blue jeans and warmer colors too, I think you’re an autumn.”

“Woot!” Poseidon cheered so loud it echoed off the vaulted ceilings, “Hear that, Hades? I’m an Autumn!”

 _My brothers die first_ , Hades had finally concluded while rubbing his temples.

* * *

An hour later, everyone had congregated in the main lounge of Zeus and Hera’s mansion. Hades was slightly overwhelmed that 10 people would be participating and the fates would be referees. Apparently, Artemis asked Persephone to call in a favor to the fates for this since they ‘see all’. What favor they owe the enrapturing goddess, he was only anxious to know.

Hades’ eyes scanned the room and his heart stopped when he realized Kore was sitting across from him next to Artemis and Hermes. His mind began to reel with scenarios of her being brutally slaughtered in different ways and he felt a small croak escape from his throat.

_Why in Tartarus is she here? This is Artemis’ idea of protection?!_

“Hades!” Persephone greeted cheerfully, forcing the god to pull his anxieties out of his ass.

“Kore! You’re playing today too?” He tried to hide his nervousness behind a smile.

“Yeah, Artie and Hermes said I should.” She shrugged. “Who knows, it might be fun.”

Hades swore he saw her eyes shift to blood-red briefly as she spoke, causing him to almost choke on a lump in his throat and his heart to beat out of his chest. _This minx will be the death of me…_

Next to Persephone, Hermes of going on a rant to Artemis about how the game they were going to play was based on “an ‘over-hyped’, indie game that only newbs played”. Hades listened curiously since he did not know it was based on a video game, he assumed this was one of Artemis’ sick fantasies that the fates somehow granted.

The god of mischief must have been too loud, however, because a minute into his rant Ares stomped over. The golden god’s face was completely red from the neck up. His orange outfit in combination with his visage reminded the Underworld King of a piece of Halloween candy.

Ares took the half-eaten gyro in his right hand and dropped it over Hermes’ red jumpsuit. This led Persephone, who was next to the crimson deity, to jump up and move over to where Hades was sitting. Hades wrapped his arm around her instinctively.

“That game was made by my brother you idiot,” Ares growled, “Hephaestus worked hard on that game. It took forever for Hades to approve it.”

The feeling of eyes all on Hades now was uncomfortable. He was still unsure of which game they were talking about. Hephaestus was just as much, if not more of, a workaholic than Hades was. The god of innovation was continuously bringing him proposals for games, apps, software, and other trinkets to introduce.

“Ah yes, I remember his proposals for _Kinda Sus_.” A calm, sophisticated voice interrupted in the chaos.

Standing behind the couch Hades and Persephone were situated in was Hecate in a black, leather, fitted jumpsuit with combat boots to match. She held a large book under her right arm that was decorated with gems and ornately drawn sigils.

“I thought the game would be special. It had the right amount of simplicity and a good plot to engage practically every audience.” She smiled wide enough to show her dazzling, fanged, white teeth. Her statement was enough to silence Hermes, satisfy Ares, and jog Hades’ memory of which game they were arguing about.

 _Kinda Sus_ was supposedly inspired by Hephaestus’ sister, Eris, wanting to play a game that allowed her to let out her ‘frustrations’ and play with her friends, Nemesis, Moros, Deimos, and some of Pandora’s children. Hades was originally hesitant about approving the game until he saw Kore playing it at her desk one day with a few other office mates. The murderous look in her eyes made the king weak to his knees and he immediately approved the game for the public. The game has been a sensation ever since. 

Hera entered the room from a nearby entry wearing a cyan tennis dress and white sneakers. The queen sashayed over to where Artemis and Hermes sat with an excited gleam in her eyes. “Are we going to get this started or not?”

“I believe we are ready, your majesty.” Artemis nodded.

The queen grinned from ear to ear, her eyes quickly glancing at her husband across the room before she snapped her fingers and every person in the rooms’ body disintegrated into pearlescent stardust until there was nothing but air left.

* * *

All of the gods reappeared in the square of downtown Olympus. Hera and Hecate noted how Hades fizzed into the space holding Persephone in his arms protectively and exchanged a knowing looked to each other. Hades tried to put Persephone down but she had a tight grip around his neck and had her face nestled in the crook of his neck.

With his face flushed navy, “Uh, Sweetness, we are here.” He chuckled awkwardly to lighten the mood.

“Oh,” the fuchsia goddess popped her head out of Hades’ shoulder and looked at her surroundings. Finally, she allowed him to put her down and returned an awkward giggle. “Thanks, Hades.”

“For the love of Gaia, Poseidon!” All of the gods turned their heads towards the annoyed shrieking of their king.

Poseidon was wrapped around one of Zeus’ legs and hung on no matter how much Zeus tried to fling him off. “Let go of my leg, Posie!”

“No!” The king of the seas snapped back.

“We are done teleporting fish brain, open your damn eyes!” Zeus groaned.

“I don’t trust you! This could be like that trip to the Mt. Olympus Water Park again.”

“That was Hades’ fault! Not mine!”

“Hades,” Hera approached the blue and pink pair with Hecate at her side, “are you going to break this up?”

“I still have NIGHTMARES, Zeus!” Poseidon countered Zeus’ comment.

“I thought I would watch this some more.” The king of the dead had a carefree look on his face and placed an arm around Persephone who was just as amused watching this scene unfold.

Zeus tried again to fling Poseidon off of his leg. It was now obvious Poseidon was doing this to annoy Zeus by the smirk he was trying to hide. Poseidon dug his hands into the belt of Zeus’ trousers to get a better grip on his youngest brother’s leg.

“I think you should do something before this escalates, Hades…” Hera said, her eyes now wide with concern.

“What the fuck are you…” Zeus looked are what Poseidon was trying to do with his pants, “Brother, if I move wrong, the whole pantheon is going to see what I’m packing!” He whisper-hissed to the nuisance death gripping his pants.

“According to Hera, that isn’t much. We might not even see it.” Poseidon struggled to hold in his laugh now. He did not even bother to act scared anymore.

Other gods had petrified looks on their faces knowing what may happen at any moment but that was not going to stop them from watching.

Small veins of static flickered around the crown of Zeus’ head. “Hades’, quit your emo mood over there and help your brother out!”

Persephone looked up and saw Hades’ eyes glow crimson in annoyance, “If I have to quit my emo streak, then you have to fix your commitment issues.” He chimed and pulled Persephone closer to him to say _I am not moving_.

“Shit, he got you good Zeus!” Poseidon giggled like a child.

However, the sea king’s laughing was quickly stopped by strong arms tearing him away from Zeus’ leg, ripping a chunk of Zeus’ pants away in the process.

Hades quickly covered Persephone’s eyes and Persephone put her hands over his hands.

Hera raised her eyebrow and conjured herself a gin and tonic to chug.

Apollo covered Artemis’ eyes while glaring at Ares for pulling that stunt.

Hermes reappeared from nowhere and gave Zeus a replacement pair of white suit pants.

Ares with a proud stance and annoyed face carried the king of the seas over his shoulder and grumbled under his breath about wanting to finally kill some people.

“Put me down, Ares! I will behave now!”

Once Zeus was dressed and Ares had finally put Poseidon down, a cloud of smog formed in the center of the group until they were morphed from umbra into the moirai. The triplets were in their typical vintage attire and signature hairstyles. The only difference was that they carried a large crystal ball that glowed white.

“Greetings.” Lachesis began.

“We have been asked to enforce the rules of this live recreation of _Kinda Sus_.” Atropos continued.

“Here are the rules of the game, “Clotho smiled while waving at the crystal ball for images to form. “There are two types of players, the traitors and allies.”

“Only the traitors can kill, teleport, lock rooms, and sabotage spaces. Such as lights, communications, and the map’s power stability.” Atropos added.

“But do not fret allies. Your job is to figure out who are the traitors and kick them off the team before your team is eradicated. There will be 8 allies and 2 traitors.” Lachesis chimed in.

“You will all have you and your chosen weapons charmed to eliminate players from the game only when you are the traitors. There will be no confirmation of if the person voted off was a traitor and there will be no tasks to prove who is an ally or traitor.” Clotho’s crystal glowed brighter, showing images of everyone’s weapons flash across the glass.

“Meetings will be held at this exact spot. Next time you will be here, you will see a table with an emergency button. That can be pressed if you feel a meeting needs to be called for any reason.” Atropos finishes their speech.

“Let the games begin.” Lachesis clapped her hands together in excitement.

“Wait, how do we know what team we are on!” Apollo yelled over the fates.

“Oh, you will know who you are.” Atropos grinned maliciously at the god before snapping her fingers.

And so the games began…


	2. Olde Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map 1 of 3

As the fates disappeared from sight and a simple wooden table took their place, a raspy, disembodied voice whispered in the ears in each of the gods. Informing each of their lot for this round. However, only two got the coveted pick of the traitor. Hera and Ares both exchanged each other a knowing look. As if they both heard their lot together from the opposite ends of the room.

To play it naturally, they split off in opposite directions, following different halves of the group. Hera had her eyes on slashing her husband into pieces. Her therapist had spoken to her about finding better coping mechanisms for her anger so she could be less explosive. One of those suggestions was planned destruction such as going somewhere to break plates or start taking a martial arts class. The queen had originally put off the idea but at the same time she has received the invitation for this outing, she had found proof that her husband was bedding Thetis still, so she decided this was the perfect opportunity to give the therapy a try.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Persephone were all walking towards the lower left quadrant of the map. Hera’s husband was being his obnoxious self and asking invasive questions to Hades and Persephone, triggering Hades to become protective of Persephone and Poseidon to try to play peacemaker.

Hera watched from a distance curiously. She hid behind a brick wall and just listened. Only periodically peeking her head around the corner to see what they were doing. Her weapon of choice was the harpe of Kronos since her goal was to castrate her husband as did Kronos to Uranus. Using a blade would make her less of an obvious suspect, hopefully.

The four were still arguing when Hera felt a voice that made her skin jump.

“What are you doing, Hera?”

Artemis alone stood behind the snooping queen, her legs and arms had leather pads, a hunting knife was strapped to her right calf, and her bow and arrows were strapped to her back.

Trying to working quietly and efficiently, Hera pulled her harpe from her holster and swung it at the goddess of the hunt, letting out a quiet grunt.

Artemis dodged the blade yelling aloud, “Shit!”

Hera could not look back at the four she was peering at, but she could still hear their argument continuing so they must have not noticed yet. She bit the side of her cheek to keep silent and continued to swing her weapon at the huntress. Artemis continued to dodge with her leather pads or by sliding away from Hera’s wild swordplay.

The harpe finally slashed Artemis across her chest causing the goddess to shriek in pain and ichor to spray onto the walls and Hera’s face and clothes. Artemis collapsed onto the floor and her body shattered into purple stardust until all that was left was a glamoured version of her body. That only showed an unconscious Artemis with no marks. Not even a splash of ichor.

“So that’s how this works…” Hera murmured to herself.

“HADES!” Persephone was heard from Hera’s position behind the wall trying to pull the brothers apart. “I am positive I just heard Artemis scream for help. Either you come with me or I go alone.” The goddess stood her ground.

“Shit. Let's go, Sweetness.” Hades obliged the goddess.

Looking down at her ichor-stained garments and dirty harpe, “Fuck me.” Hera growled.

“Hades, don’t let yourself get whipped.” Was the last thing Hera heard from Zeus’ mouth before teleporting from that place.

Arriving at an empty bathroom, Hera worked fast to scrub the ichor from her weapon, face, and clothes. She had all of the ichor from her face and weapon off in no time, but her tennis dress had shiny, lime green stains where the ichor once was to her frustration. A horn blared while the goddess was still intensely scrubbing the ichor stains, causing her to internally growl obscenities while she watched herself be forced to transport to the meeting space.

* * *

**_“It is the first meeting. The body of Artemis was found by Persephone. Hermes is also missing.”_** Atropos announced before taking her seat at the table.

“Hades and I both found it,” Persephone explained. “I heard Artie scream and we both went searching.”

“See anything else at the scene?” Apollo leans into the table, looking towards Kore, causing the goddess to shrink close to Hades’ side.

“No, we just found the body. No one else was around. We were with Poseidon and Zeus the whole time arguing so they could not have done it.” Hades added.

“So that would mean Ares, Hera, Hecate, or Apollo, don’t have alibis.” Poseidon counted the remaining suspected gods on his fingers.

“Well, it's not Hera,” Zeus stated confidently.

“Why is that?” Apollo inquired. He was clearly agitated by the fact his sister was already killed.

“Because Hera is harmless and still looks perfect.” Zeus shrugged.

Hera looked down at her dress in confusion and noticed the stains and wet marks were gone. _My clothes are even charmed?_ She noted.

Hades noticed Hera’s confusion and his eyes glowed red briefly with suspicion. “I’m sure I have a handful of shades in Tartarus that would disagree with the first half of that statement, brother.” He countered, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“I think it’s Hades, to be honest.” Apollo shrugged.

“Uh, Hades has an alibi Apollo… he was with the three of us the whole round,” Poseidon gestures to himself, Zeus, and Persephone.

“So? Grandpa Winter is the god of the dead. He can kill anyone by looking at them.”

“That is the wrong angsty emo. That is Thanatos. God of death. I just rule the dead. He kills the living.” Hades groans, raking his fingers through his silvery locks.

“Whatever. Vote off, Grandpa Winter.” Apollo folded his arms and kicked his legs onto the table.

Persephone’s sclera tinted red and a crown of red thorns wove through her hair and wildflowers.

“My weapon is a bident you shitty, little, sun god.” Hades’ summoned his weapon to make his point clear. “Maybe I should shove it up your ass to help jar your memory.”

“For an innocent man, you are getting pretty angry, Hades…” Ares observed.

**_“15 seconds to vote on a person to eliminate…”_** Clotho announced.

“Stay out of this, Ares.” Persephone hissed.

“Oh Bringer of Death, you know you want to see three men fighting for you.” Ares grinned knowing he was about to strike a nerve.

“Why are you hitting on my girl, Ares?” Apollo yelled.

“Your girl? Last I saw, she wanted nothing to do with you.” Hades pointed.

Persephone raised vines from the soil under the table and manipulated them to tangle around the back chair legs of Apollo and Ares’ chairs. The vines slowly grew up the chair legs until Ares a brush on his legs shifted to look. Kore threw her hand out to one side and the vine’s flung the chairs over, causing the gods to fall as well.

“Aw, don’t be mad Kore baby…” Apollo began before Persephone cut him off.

“Bite me, Apollo.” She snapped.

“Persephone, you know you can’t say no to this snack. You know you want to eat me.” Ares chimed in, clearly getting a rise from the goddess’ anger.

“Kiss my ass.” She yelled and then immediately covered her mouth, her face turning red with embarrassment.

Poseidon, Zeus, and Hecate all began laughing hysterically in their seats.

“Someone has been learning how to swear from Hades,” Zeus said in a sing-song voice.

**_“The match will recommence in 5 seconds.”_** Lachesis finally spoke. **_“No one has been voted off. Sus has been placed on Hades.”_**

“I hate you all,” Hades yelled out as they all were forced out of the meeting space. “Except you, Kore, you are a walking Elysium.”

* * *

_Damn, that was close._ Ares muttered to himself internally. He took a route not taken by any of the other players, knowing that it would loop around and allow him to spy on the allies under the cover of the brick buildings. Keeping one hand on the holster containing his iron xiphos (an ancient Greek sword), he crept along the cobblestone streets of Olde downtown Olympus.

It was only a few moments later that he could feel her before he could see her. Ares could sense his mother’s complex, homicidal rage from the time his powers manifested. He heard the faintest sound that resembled carbonated soda and saw flecks of aquamarine stardust out of the corner of his eye.

Turning around, he met his mother’s gaze and looked at her curiously, “so you are the other traitor…”

“You already knew that though,” Hera confirmed.

Ares russet eyes met the harpe tied to Hera’s hip and grinned internally, knowing who that would be for. “Artemis was an interesting first choice?”

“I did not want to get accused of being a traitor. I was caught spying.” Hera explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the brush with Artemis. “What happened with Hermes?” She changed the subject.

The god of war casually shrugged, continuing his espionage mission once again and signaling Hera to follow. “Just playing the game.” He whispered.

“What?” His mother whisper yelled. “No reason at all?”

“If I want to exercise my godly power, I need to be sent away to the mortal realm and not see my family for months or years at a time.” Ares kept his concentration on his mission ahead while explaining his mindset. “Today I get a ‘hall pass’ to enjoy myself and be able to see my children and ‘Dite in the same night.”

They turned another corner into an alleyway. The end of the alleyway divided into two directions.

“I think I hear Hecate’s voice from this way…” Hera pointed to the left.

As they got closer, they heard more than Hecate’s voice. There was Poseidon, Hecate, and Zeus. The goddess of witchcraft and necromancy was reading through her tome (a spellbook) while Zeus and Poseidon leaned off a wall close by.

“Are you sure you cannot hold one of those ghost talk meeting things right now?” Zeus sounded as entitled as ever. “It could help us figure out who the traitors are.”

“You mean a seance?” Hecate said with an irked look in her amber eyes. “Even if I could do that, I am an ally and cannot use my weapon right now.”

“Come on! The fates are not even around to see!” The violet god whined.

The witch allowed the tome to rest in her lap while she ran both her hands through her bangs, clearly miserable by this exchange of words. “For the last time, the moirai are all-seeing. Their job is literally to know and see everything we as beings do.”

Poseidon, ever being the peacekeeper and worried Zeus was going to get himself hexed, finally intervened. “Zeus, even if we did contact the dead. This is Artemis’ game. There is no way she would bend the rules and talk.”

“There is always Hermes.” The youngest king replied stubbornly.

“Bro, Hermes is Artemis’ friend. He may also be slightly afraid of her like most gods are.” Poseidon reminded his brother calmly.

Hecate seemed to now be tuning the brothers out again and continued reading her spells. Hera was confused why the goddess was making herself a sitting duck for traitors.

“Fine, if you all want to make yourself fresh meat for the traitors, go ahead. I am going to talk to Hades. Maybe he remembers something.” Zeus scoffed and marched towards the Northern part of the map, opposite to where Ares and Hera were perched.

Poseidon, predictably, stayed back for several minutes and did his usual skit of apologizing for his brother’s behavior to Hecate.

Making some pointed hand signals and beginning to pull out his xiphos, Hera knew Ares was signaling to attempt a double kill. The attempt would be risky since their approach would only be an ambush to Poseidon and be in plain view to Hecate. However, it would accelerate the game and takeout two major players who had suspicions towards them.

Hera walked in front of Ares, being ready to run if Hecate started to run on sight of seeing them. However, Hecate noticed them from a distance and used her facial expressions to Poseidon to signal there was something behind him. The next few seconds went so fast the sequence became muddied to Hera.

Poseidon turned around, saw Ares making a run towards him with his xiphos at hand, and made a rolling dodge at the last second to avoid being cut in the left shoulder.

Somewhere during that encounter, the king of the seas could be heard yelling, “Son of Ouranos- “

Forcing her book to disappear into the nether, Hecate sprung up and side-stepped away from the two men and began to sprint in the same direction Zeus went previously. Hera followed suit, pulling her harpe from its place and dashing after her.

For a goddess that worked a busy office job, Hecate was very fast. Too fast for the queen of the god’s liking. The azure beauty was at least 4 paces ahead of Hera and there was no telling how close they were to Zeus. As a last-ditch effort, Hera decided to try something her little Ares had taught her years ago- throwing weapons.

A harpe was not a weapon that would ideally be thrown but it would have to do. Hera whipped the blade with as much precision and speed as she could over her shoulder as if it were a throwing ax and let out a small grunt. The sickle cycled through the air vertically, moving straight towards her target like a discus. To the queen’s surprise, the harpe’s impact was timed out so well that the point of the blade caught into Hecate’s left shoulder similar to a giant fishhook and knocked the goddess backward.

Hecate grunted in pain, uttering the words, “Fucking Tartarus,” Under her breath.

Hera used her magic to recall her weapon back to her grasp and the corpse of Hecate was carried along with it until her body was at Hera’s feet, covering her shoes in ichor. She waited until Hecate’s body burst into slate, glittering flecks and confirmed that all that remained was an unconscious, glamoured corpse of Hecate before returning to where Ares and Poseidon were.

She found her son pulling his sword from a still semi-conscious Poseidon’s abdomen. Ichor spilled from the emerald god’s wound and he slowly placed his green hands over the site trying to hold some degree of pressure. “Well played kid,” Posie smiled at his nephew, “I will definitely get you back for this though.” He smiled a big toothy grin before coughing out some ichor.

Hera shook her head at the sight _. Even when injured the idiot was still happy-go-lucky._

“We will see about that old man. I will say hi to pops for you.” Ares chuckled. Sheathing his still dirtied sword into his holster.

As Ares and Hera teleport out of there, they see Poseidon’s body explode into verdant sparkles and the approach of a blue and pink figure coming into view of the crime scene.

_Shit. They may have just seen us_. Hera grinds her teeth.

* * *

A horn sounds in the distance. Ares and Hera are pulled away from the nether and forced into the meeting place instead of their desired escape route. Once again, there is not a speck of ichor or a scratch on Hera or Ares. All of the gods still alive are circled around the table eyeing each other cautiously.

**_“The bodies of Poseidon and Hecate have been found by Hades. Others dead include Artemis and Hermes. No one has been eliminated, yet.”_** Lachesis announces before sitting into her seat at the far left of her trio.

**_“2 traitors remain. 4 allies left,”_** Clotho added before sitting down in the center of the three sister’s group at the focus of the table.

**_“The traitors need 2 gone to win.”_** Atropos finalized, sitting at the far right of their group.

“Who the fuck- “Zeus began.

“Language!” Hera shrieked and slapped his chest. “Where do you think your son learns this behavior from!”

“It’s ‘ _Whom_ the fuck’” Hades sarcastically corrected causing Hera to slap her hand against her forehead. 

Hades stood up from his seat next to Persephone, straightening the crown of wildflowers in his hair and coughing away a lump in his throat, “Kore and I came from the South end of the map after scanning the area for clues over there and- “

“Isn’t that where the Olympus dog rescue and pet shop is, Hades?” Zeus interrupted with folded arms.

“That is within the same area, yes,” Hades murmured, slightly sheepish now.

Persephone was covering her mouth trying to hold in a laugh.

Taking the opportunity to redirect the conversation anywhere away from placing suspicion on her, Hera jumped into the nonsense. “Hades, I swear to Gaia. If you adopt another dog, I will call your therapist myself and hold an intervention.”

“I don’t see what the problem is. Hades is such an amazing dog daddy.” Persephone stated nonchalantly.

Without missing a beat, Zeus quipped, “He’s a good daddy you say?”

Hera smacks Zeus behind the head as soon as the comment leaves his mouth.

“The best.” The goddess of Spring affirms, obviously not catching the innuendo.

Hades, whose face is now as dark as the night sky with embarrassment and perplexed with the arousal of a preteen, wraps his arm around Persephone protectively.

“Shut the fuck up, Zeus, and what I do as a dog parent is none of your business, Hera.” Hades declared. “Now let's get back to the fact there are two more dead bodies and we need to find who these traitors are.”

Persephone hummed in agreement. She was clearly encouraging his desire to acquire more fur-children and was enthralled by Hades’ protectiveness of his dogs. “Like Hades was trying to say, we came from the South end of the map and saw Poseidon’s freshly killed corpse- “

“How can you tell it was freshly killed, Bringer of Death,” Ares asked with a hint of suspicion.

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” she spat, “and we could tell because his body was just starting to glamour and we saw the residual signs that someone had transported out of there.”

_Someone? Then they did not see us. Thank the gods._ Hera sighed in relief.

“Isn’t it a little suspish to anyone that Grandpa Winter has been finding all of these bodies?” Apollo sneered. His eyes glowing a menacing gold that matched his uniform. Once again, his legs were crossed and on the table and his arms were folded across his chest.

“Wouldn’t I be suspicious too, Apollo?” Persephone challenged with irises are fiery red as the Phlegethon river.

“What can a goddess of Spring do? Throw flowers until they surrender?” Apollo snickered. “Don’t worry baby, I will always protect you.” He winked across the table at Persephone.

“Thanks for the offer but I am capable of taking care of myself, thank you.” Persephone forced out between her teeth.

“Where has Apollo even been this whole time? I have seen everyone in this game at least once but Apollo.” Hades pointed out.

“Camping.” The god of music deadpanned. “Definitely not killing.”

**_“15 seconds until the end of the meeting”_** Atropos announced, noticing how fast the timer has gone by.

“You lazy son of Typhus have been camping this whole time instead of trying to find clues?” Hades' eyes lit up with furor as he leaned into the table, challenging the younger god.

“For what kind of clues?” The grape-toned god argued. “We get no clues! We are just sitting ducks.”

“He has a point…” Zeus coincided with Apollo.

“Maybe try finding a body. Maybe we would find the traitors faster.” Hades barked back at his brother.

**_“Voting ends in 10 seconds…”_** Lachesis hinted.

“I voted for Hades.” Apollo declared.

“I vote for Ares. He’s been too quiet.” Hades growled.

“I vote for Hades,” Zeus spoke up solemnly. “I am sorry brother, but it makes sense.”

Hades, Persephone, and Hera looked at Zeus in shock.

“No, no, it doesn’t,” Persephone argued. “I have been with him this whole time…”

“I will also vote for Hades,” Ares added.

Persephone paled. “No! No… I-I vote Ares.” She hoped Hades’ hunch was right. Only knowing that Hades was for a fact innocent.

**“The meeting will end in 5 seconds…”** Lachesis spoke again.

“Hera, are you going to vote?” Zeus looked at his wife curiously.

“Does my vote even matter at this point?” Hera croaked. Pretending as if she was not hoping for the free kill by getting an ally voted off. “I don’t think it’s Hades or Ares… I thought it was you, Darling.”

Luminescent, blue cracks grew in length and size all over Hades’ body until the god of the dead noticed and gasped in recognition of what this meant. As if he were a piece of pottery being thrown, the god’s physique crumbled under the force of nothing. Only leaving behind the glowing, indigo silhouette of his figure to blow away in the wind.

“No… Hades… He was innocent…” Persephone whimpered. 

“What?!” The king’s baffled cry was the last thing they all heard before Atropos pulled them from the meeting space and shared the results.

**_“The match will restart in 5 seconds. Hades has been voted off.”_ **

* * *

Persephone reappeared at the heart of the squared along with everyone else still left Hera, Zeus, Ares, and Apollo. She only cared for Hera’s company but the golden goddess was already splitting off from the remaining 5 with Ares and Zeus following close behind, leaving her with Apollo.

Deciding not to stay in one place, especially alone with that creep, the rose-colored goddess ran east, a direction not far off from where Hera’s group went. She planned to be ready to report a kill as it happened, hoping that would be enough to get a win. She did not remember how many kills the traitors needed to get a win. She was still in a state of shock that people actually believed Hades was guilty.

Approaching the clothing district of downtown Olympus, there was still no sign of Hera, Zeus, or Ares, and she was bound to corner herself if she did not make a move. Making a graceful twirl, she turned back in the direction of which she came and decided to run to the emergency button on the meeting table. If all of the allies were alive and if they could agree, they may have a chance of voting out a traitor and still winning this game.

With the adrenaline of the run and straining to recollect the facts of each kill and every meeting, the magenta goddess crashed into something tall and lean. She would have fallen backward and hit her butt on the ground but two strong hands gripped at both of her biceps and pressed her against a wall nearby.

“Going somewhere?” A male voice purred like a cat looking at a canary. It was a voice recognizable enough to send chills down her spine and force her breaths to become shorter, more rapid.

Persephone’s berry-colored irises met the glowing amber irises of the one person she absolutely wanted to avoid- Apollo. She tried to hide her look of panic but it became almost impossible once she processed that he had her pinned against a building and his face was inches from hers. _Why did I put myself in this position? I can’t fight back- I’m not a traitor… Why did I agree to a scenario where I could be alone with him?_

Her breaths turned into audible wheezes and her eyes began to tear up. “Oh, oh no-no, shshshhh…,” Apollo hushed the panicked goddess in a tone that was more startling than comforting, “no need to be afraid, Perse. I will protect you.”

“I was doing fine myself,” Kore sputtered between wheezes, “and my name isn’t Perse!”

The violaceous god’s face contorted into a visage that forced him to hide his anger behind a mask of an unsettling smile, but there were small hairline cracks that grew on his face that glowed like magma from a volcano. He twirled one of his thick fingers around the curls framing Persephone’s face.

Persephone’s tears had now ceased and her breathing evened. She sniffled and began to try to wiggle herself out of his grip, but the god’s hands only tightened more around one of her shoulders.

“I can’t risk my girl getting hurt, now can I?” Apollo reasoned but it seemed to be more for himself than for her.

“I am not your girl, Apollo. I never was…” Her voice was apathetic.

Apollo’s face inched closer to hers, “Then let me remind you how good it is to be with me.” He tried to reason again.

Having a death grip on her arm and hair, in combination with Persephone trying harder now to crawl free, she yelped in pain and whimpered for help. _Thwack, Crack!_

The most unsettling sound reached Persephone’s ears accompanied by being pulled to the ground and landing hard against the cobblestones. Persephone opened her eyes and saw a dead Apollo lying beside her in a pool of ichor, her hair still in his grip. There were droplets of ichor in her hair and covering her face.

A large, orange boot stomped onto the purple corpse’s hip and pulled a blade out from his back. “I came just in the nick of time. Huh, Bringer of Death?” Ares smiled down at the bulging-eyed goddess.

Forcing her hair out of her first attacker’s grip, she rolled herself up into a standing position and sprinted towards the emergency button at the heart of the downtown square. _It should only be a minute away if I run._ Kore whispered to herself. She could not hear if Ares was on her tail or not, but she was too terrified to check.

However, her heart sank as she got within sight of the button. Leaning on the meeting table, with his arm just out of reach of the meeting button and completely dismembered like a jigsaw puzzle, was Zeus. But that was not what caused Persephone to scream in horror. What caused the little goddess to scream was the image of Hera slicing her husband's manhood off with a harpe and having the most murderous eyes Persephone will have ever seen from any god.

Persephone’s blood-curdling scream could be heard all the way from the lobby that held the players that either died or were voted off, causing them all to look at the video feed immediately rather than mingle.

Needless to say, Zeus never forgot what his wife was capable of after that.

**_“Match Completed. Traitors- Hera & Ares are Victorious. Persephone was the longest surviving ally.”_** Clotho announced.

All the players began to feel themselves being pulled into the nether for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the introduction. There are three maps currently on Among Us if some of you recall...


End file.
